Depend On Me
by HappilyNo1
Summary: Noah refused to allow his relationship with Kit to be anything more than a friendship. But after he is involved in a paralysing accident the roles reverse but is their relationship still doomed?
1. Default Chapter

**Depend On Me**  
  
Noah won't be more than friends with Kit because he thinks she'll spend on him like she did with alcohol but when he is paralysed in a motorbike accident do the roles reverse?  
  
Chapter 1 = Default Chapter  
  
Irene came down to the D.I.C with Tasha to talk to the police about the fire. She left Tash with Pia and went out into the corridor adn saw Kit looking at Noah with a look in her eyes that she couldn't quite distinguish. "You okay darl?" Irene asked walking over to her. Kit jumped out of her trance but didn't say anything. "You really like him, don't you?" she said gesturing in Noah's direction but subtley. Kit still didn't say anything but Irene could see the muscles tense in her face. "Just as long as it's for all the right reasons, Kit." said Irene and put her hand on Kit's shoulder. "Why does everyone have to think like that?" she said aggressively pushing Irene's hand away. Irene didn't give up. "Who's said that then?" she pressed on gently. "Who do you think?" Kit scoffed but when Irene's expression was still blank, she added. "Mr. Lawson himself." Irene nodded "It'll be okay darl. I'm sure." At that moment the door to the living area opened and Pia and Tasha came out. "Bye, love." she waved. Kit waved back half heartedly.  
  
"Right Kit, I'm going for a bike ride can you cope here for a bit?" Noah asked coming over. She nodded glumly in response. "You okay?"he asked His genuine concern made Kit feel worse. She nodded again, a little more enthusiastically this time. "Is this about is? Is it?" he questioned moving closer. "Forget okay?" Kit snapped and disappeared to answer the ringing phone.  
  
Noah stood still, puzzled, confused. Shaking his head he went to get his helmet and byker jacket.  
  
Noah rounded the corner on his bike enjoying the fresh air and the sun. He pulled to a stop at the side of the road and took off his helmet. He took in the beautiful, peaceful surrounding. A warm, strong gust of wind whoosed past him and within a milisecond a huge lorry appeared. The lorry was too big for the road and Noah had no time to move. The lorry clipped his bike, his helmet fell from his hands as he fell off the bike and rolled down the side of the hill groaning in agony.  
  
I will continue Things Will Work Out but I got a bit of writers block half way through Chapter 6. Sorry I'll update soon! Luv all of you who have read and or reviewed. xxxxxxx


	2. I Feel The Pain

Depend On Me = I do not own any of the Home and Away characters except Marc Leary who I created.  
  
Chapter 2 = I Feel The Pain  
  
The lorry driver stopped and opened his door a little. It wasn't a busy road so it was unlikely that two cars would come towards each other on this stretch. He pushed the door open all the way and jumped out. Taking his mobile with him. Marc Leary cautiously walked to the side of the hill. He spotted his victim and and flipped open his mobile phone.

"Hello, Flynn Saunders." came the response. " How can I help?"

"Hello, my name is Marc Leary." said the lorry driver and explained the situation.

"We'll be over as soon as possible Mr Leary. Do you have anyway of identifying this man?" Flynn asked

"No." Marc confirmed. "Wait a second." Marc picked up Noah's helmet. "In his helmet it says...'Property Of Noah Lawson'."

Flynn let out a small gasp but continued the proceedure. "Can you tell me if he's breathing or not without endangering yourself?"

"Um I think he's breathing Dr. Saunders. His chest seems to be rising and falling." said Marc. "Ok Mr Leary." said Flynn trying to keep calm. "Someone is on their way." Marc and Flynn both hung up.  
  
Drop In Centre  
  
"Kit! I have to talk to you!" Flynn pounced on the unsuspecting Kit.

"Yeah, why?" she replied casually.

"It's about Noah." Flynn continued and then paused.

"What about him?"she replied trying to play it cool but it was hard for her to keep her voice from shaking.

"He's had a bit of an motorbike accident."

"Oh. What do you mean by a bit?" Kit asked tipping her head to one side

"Well, he was knocked off his bike by a lorry and her had taken his helmet off so it could be fatal." sighed Dr. Saunders.

"Where is he now?" Kit asked not bothering to keep the note of panic out of her voice

. "At the moment he's in intensive care at the hospital." Flynn replied.

"Can I see him?" she asked making a move to grab her jacket. Flynn stopped her.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea. He's in a lot of pain."

Kit's heart sank. Then she became angry at herself for letting him go and not talking to him.

"Is he going to make it?" her expression filled with anger and desperation.

"I'm sorry Kit but it's not safe to say at the moment."

"Oh no. Flynn, there must be something you can do for him."

"I hope so Kit, I really do."


	3. I Need To See You

Chapter 3 = I Need To See You  
  
Noah woke up and looked around. He was led on a bed with bright white sheets.'It smells like a hospital.' he thought. He moved over and was puzzled when he couldn't feel his legs. The door opened and Flynn Saunders came in.  
  
"What's going on Flynn?" Noah asked in a hoarse whisper. "Why can't I move my legs?"  
  
"Noah do you remember anything that happened today?" he asked.  
  
"I remember being at the Drop In Centre when Irene and Tasha came to talk to Pia. And I was talking to Kit." Noah paused. "Where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
He sat up abruptly. " Relax Noah, she's fine it's you we're worried about." Flynn soothed. "You had a really bad motorbike accident and in short you are paralysed from the waist down."  
  
"No!" he whisphered. "This can't be happening."  
  
"I'm afraid so Noah, I'm so sorry." said Flynn sympathetically. "You've had surgery but you won't be out of here for a while."  
  
Noah nodded sadly. "Can I have visitors?"  
  
"Of course. I think Kit wants to see you. We've been going frantic." said Flynn.  
  
"Seriously?" Noah asked laying back down on the narrow hospital bed.  
  
Flynn nodded. "I'll send her in when I see her." He got up and left Noah.  
  
Noah tried to get comfortable on the bed, it was difficult because of his legs. He led thinking over what being paralysed would mean for him. No surfing, motorbiking or even walking. He sighed deeply and out loud. A tap on the alerted Noah back to reality. The door opened and Kit walked in trying to hide her horror about Noah's condition.  
  
"Hi." she smiled weakly. Noah smiled back even more weakly.  
  
Kit went and sat on the seat next to the bed whre Flynn had been sat.  
  
"So um..." Kit stuttered not knowing what to say.  
  
She turned away and looked out of the window. She felt Noah's hand reaching for hers. She took it and they sat in silence for a while longer.

"I need you Kit." he whispered. Kit didn't say anything she kept her gaze out of the window and tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes. She squeezed his hand back tightly.


	4. So Confused

Depend On Me. Chapter 4 = So Confused  
  
Ok, it's been a long time since updating but anyway here we go!  
  
As Noah fell asleep Kit held his hand but when she was he was settled, began to pace the room, thinking over what he had said. He said he needed her, she had wanted him to say that for so long but now was it all for the right reasons? How much of a coincidence is this she thought, just this morning she had been told again that she loved him for the wrong reasons. Everyone, including Noah, had kept on telling her so. Kit paused and looked at all the machinery that he was linked up to. It broke her heart to see him like this. She carried on her pacing ritual and then went back to her seat. Kit gently traced th lines on his palms with her own fingertip, finding the rhythm of it soothing to the small flare of anger towards him and the questions she wanted to ask. Longed to ask. She continued the movements until she felt so relaxed that she could fall asleep herself. Noah began to open his eyes, slowly, almost as if it was too painful to do.  
  
"Kit." he whispered "You're still here." Kit nodded. "Yeah, where do you think I'd be? Getting drunk, trashing your house, hmm haven't done that in a while." Noah managed a small laugh. "I don't know what I'd do without you." he said weakly. "I knew this wasn't because you really like me!" Kit spat in rage. "All this time you couldn't care less and now it suits you. People, including you have told me that i only wanted to be with you because I could depend on you instead of drinking. You are such a hypocrite Noah, it's alright if it's the other way around. Thanks a bunch!" Kit finished her rant and bolted out of the hospital room, blinded by hot tears. "Kit!" Noah shouted pulling himself upwards. An unbearable pain made him gasp for air. In panic he punched the red emergency button on the wall. A nurse and a doctor came rushing into the room. They were the last things he saw before he blacked out because of pain.  
  
  
  
Kit ran as fast as she could to be as far from Noah as possible. She dodged between nurses and patients. At the entrance she saw Haylet she wanted to run further from the perfect ex girlfriend but Hayley stopped her. "How's Noah?" she asked, her eyes showed concern. "Not good." Kit replied shortly. "Go and see for yourself, visiting hours aren't over yet." "Okay I will." Hayley half smiled. Kit ran out of the Yabbie Creek hospital and to the nearest off license and bought a bottle of brandy. She pulled the cap off quickly and took a large gulp. She hadn't had a drink in so long that it didn't feel right. She spat the mouthfull out and put the bottle in the bin. Kit was pleased that she hadn't had enough brandy to be drunk. She wanted to be able to think clearly and she was pretty confused already. If she could block Noah from her mind, things would be much easier, but she'd tried that beofre and she couldn't do it then. Could she do it? She sat on the beach and watched the sun glinting off the waves. 'I've got to get over him.' she told herself over and over again but she still couldn't accept it. When she had seen Hayley and how concerned she was, Kit knew Noah deserved someone like Hayley. Kit jumped as her phone rang. She pulled it out and hurriedly answered without looking at the number. "Hello" she said "Hello, is this Kit Hunter?" the voice asked "Yes, who is this?" "I'm one of the nurses looking after Noah Lawson, I'm afraid he's a lot worse." "Oh. Why are you ringing me?" Kit asked "Noah insisted that if we ring someone it would be you." "Right, do you want me to come back?" "Yes, well if you like Kit." "Okay, I'll come." Kit and the nurse hung up and Kit began the journey back to the hospital. She felt a pang of panic in her stomach and her thoughts from the beach vanished. She owed it to Noah to be there for him after all her had done for her.  
  
A/N = I'm sorry that I had to put Noah in so much pain. It was sooooo hard to do! And I can't believe I drove a gap between him and Kit like that! Also it might sound like I don't like Hayley, I do (even thought she went out with Noah...grrrr!!!!) but its from Kit's POV. Thanks for reading please review!!! pretty please???!!!  
  
Thank you to.... The Future Mrs Ja Rule = Thanks for always making me write more and giving me inspiration! If you haven't read her Noah/Kit fic (where have u been??!) U MUST!!! and visit her website its great  
  
Emma = Thanks for reviewing I love your stalker story!  
  
Buff 1700 = Thanks for reviewing Things Will Work Out. If I ever right I sequel I probably will kill Dani off! Haha!  
  
And to everyone else who has reviewed, hopefully you know who you are.... Catchastar Sophiethejoker etc! 


	5. Ironic

Ironic  
  
Noah lay restlessly, he couldn't get comfortable because of his legs. He was aware of a few nurese and doctors in the room, but he was drowsy from some drug they had given him. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy but sleep wouldn't come. He could only think of one thing ; Kit.  
  
It was still ironic to him that when he realised he loved her that she thought he was lying. It had taken him a long time to realise it. So many times he had dismissed it.At the time he had been unable to explain how he felt when he heard she was leaving and he was si happy when she decided to come back to Summer Bay and work in the D.I.C with him. Noah had noticed how much she had changed and grown up and how beautiful she had become. For some reason he hadn't been able to tell her any of it and had carried on as before. Noah was too scared of losing Kit or hurting her that he kept his distance.  
Now, he thought miserably, he had pushed her away and treated her so badly.  
  
He was awakened from his thoughts immediatly, Kit was by his beside. He blinked but when he tried to speak his mouth and brain would not connect. A seering pain shot through him and brought tears to his eyes.  
"Noah,Noah!" Kit called to him urgently. "Can you hear me?" she pleaded Noah nodded as gently as he could so he didn't cause anymore pain.  
  
"You had me so worried, the hospital even rang me!" Kit talked on not really paying attention. She was trying to stop herself from crying. She failed as a tear slid down her right cheek.  
"It's okay." Noah croaked  
  
"No it's not! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry! I think I should go and leave you in peace, I'll be back soon though." Kit headed for the door.  
  
"Wait! I need to apologise for yesterday, I'll explain when I'm feeling a bit better."  
  
Kit nodded and exited the room in floods of tears. 'It's my fault' Kit thought to herself. 'I shouldn't have let him go or got so mad, I probably made him worse'  
Kit wiped her eyes but because she wasn't looking where she was going and walked right into Scott.  
"Kit!" he exclaimed "What's wrong? Is Noah worse?"  
Kit nodded. "Scott it's all my fault I feel so bad.  
  
Scott gave her a hug and they went to the waiting room for a cup of coffee together.  
"Okay Kit, it's not your fault." Scott said trying to reassure his sister as best as possible.  
"Yes it is Scott!" Kit cried. " If I hadn't lost it with him he would be vaguely okay."  
"I can't believe he won't ever walk again or surf." Scott thought out loud.  
"That's all my fault as well!" Kit told him what had happened earlier that morning.  
"No, Kit stop beating yourself up over this. I know you'd never do anything to hurt him."  
Kit nodded and felt a bit better after all Scott had said.  
"I'm guessing you still feel the same for Noah." Scott grinned Kit smiled at him. "Well...!"  
  
Noah was having a sub-conscious argument with himself about what would be best for Kit. On one hand he wanted to be with her and make her happy which had been what she wanted. Then on the other hand he wondered if it would be fair on her if he wasn't going to be able to do the things he could before.  
Noah fell asleep wondering about all of the possibilities.  
  
Kit got up early and went to Yabbie Creek hospital even thought it was way before visiting hours. She didn't care. The nurse who had rung her yesterday was talking to the receptionist when Kit reached the hopsital floor that Noah was on.  
  
"Hi Kit, have you come to see your boyfriend?" the nurse asked.  
"Noah's not my boyfriend." Kit replied The nurse winked. "Of course not." Kit blushed and she knew it.  
"I haven't seen Noah yet today because I've only just got in but I'll take you along to his room.  
"Thanks." Kit smiled at the nurse.  
  
They walked along the corridor in silence. Kit didn't feel much like talking anyway. She had butterflies in her stomach and was regretting not having any breakfast The nurse pushed open the door, one doctor was already in there.  
Noah was sleeping. Or was he? 


	6. Do You Know Who I Am?

**_Do You Know Who I Am?_**

Kit momentarily froze on the spot. Then panic set it.

"What did you do to him? You're supposed to be making him better not killing him!" she burst out.

The doctor looked at Kit as if she was crazy.

"He's not dead, he's still unconscious from the anasthetic we gave him in the early hours of the morning when we had to give him a necessary operation." the doctor smiled.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kit muttered.

"Would you like to sit with him until he wakes up. He may be a little disorientated for a while."

Kit nodded and the doctor and nurse left the room.

She sighed and gazed out of the window. Noah certainly had given her emotions a rollercoaster ride especially in the last twenty-four hours.

She sat there and willed him to wake up so he could tell her what he had wanted to say yesterday.

She paced the room, drummed her fingers on the window sill and held Noah's hand for an eternity, well it felt like it anyway! Many times Kit had begged him to wake up, but he didn't. She didn't leave his side all day. She couldn't because every time she was hit by a pang of guilt in case she woke up when she was gone.

Anyway she thought, he had never left her when she needed him.

It was nearly three o'clock when Noah finally opened his eyes. Kit went back to his position at his beside and gripped his hand with hers.

"Noah, it's me! How are you feeling?" she asked in a rush.

"Hayley is that you?" he asked.

"No it's me, Kit."

"Kit? Kit who? Do I know you?" he was puzzled.

"Yes, you counselled me and we're friends aren't we?"

"No. I don't think so. Oh, hang on I think I remember you. You're the one who..."Noah paused for a moment closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Hey Kit how long have you been here?" Noah asked as the drugs wore off completley.

"All day." Kit smiled

"Aw, you shouldn't have done!" he smiled as well.

"Well, you said you had something to tell me and I didn't want you to wake up and be on your own." Kit confessed.

"What was I going to tell you? Oh, yeah I remember." he look Kit straight in the eye as best as he could.

"Uh well, I know I've only been conscious for about four of the last twenty four hours but I have been doing a lot of thinking in that time and I have to be honest with you Kit okay?"

Noah obviously expected an answer because he was looking at her in a very serious way so she nodded.

"Look, yesterday when I said I needed you that was true because I do but we're friends Kit and that's all we can ever be."

Kit listened as the nightmare unfolded finally she had thought they could be together but then her life had been no fairytale so far.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked.

Kit nodded and laughed hollowly.

"You're theone in the hospital bed and you ask me if I'm okay!."

Noah didn't laugh. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd pushed her further and further away and now he had lost her and if the pain he was feeling was anywhere near as bad as hers he had probably broken her.

" Well if you're awake and okay,I'll get the nurse I can go home and get something to eat. Would you like me to tell Hayley to come and see you?" Kit asked.

"Huh? Why?" Noah asked.

"That's who you thought I was."

"What?"

"When you woke up you said. 'Is that you Hayley." Kit replied.

"Oh, did I? It must have been the drug wearing off." Noah answered

"Whatever Noah." said Kit and she left slamming the door.


	7. Coming Home

**_Chapter 7... Coming Home_**

**Noah missed Kit more than he could've imagined possible over the next few days. He lived in hope that she would come back and sit by his bed. She made him laugh like no one else could. He still admitted that he loved Hayley but she had barely been there for him even though her and Alex were through.**

**Noah began to get more and more frustrated with every passing hour, he felt like a prisoner and he blamed himself for it. If he hadn't have pushed Kit away then he would not be alone and have some kind of a life to look forward to. Deep inside he still knew that it wouldn't be fair on Kit if she was with him however much she claimed to love him.**

**A tap on the door broke Noah from his circle of miserable thoughts. He began to feel happy for the first time in days, this could only mean Kit was back. With a beam fixed on his face he sat up in bed and watched the door open. Noah was glad he supposed that it was Hayley who came in but he still wished it was Kit however awkward they would feel in each other's company.**

**"Hey."said Hayley sitting down on the chair beside his bed, Kit's chair Noah thought possessively. "How are you doing today?"**

**"Okay, can't complain I suppose." Noah replied trying not to take his disappointment out on Hayley.**

**"I've got some good news Noah!" Hayley beamed.**

**"Nice." Noah grunted.**

**"You're gonna be let out of here next week!"**

**"What?" he asked dumbfounded**

**"You-are-going-to-be-let-out-of-here-this-week!"Hayley repeated slowly.**

**"Great news!" Noah forced a smile.**

**"Yep! Well I gotta dash. See ya!" Hayley left as quickly and abruptly as she had entered. Noah felt lonely again and he really wasn't all that pleased about going home. What would he do if he bumped into Kit? The weight of his guilt was pulling him down.**

****

**

* * *

**

**I week later**

**Hayley went to the hospital to collect Noah. She pushed him up the path to the Palace, as she opened the front door, Noah was greeted by familiar faces and 'Welcome Home' banners. Noah beamed his fake smile that he'd had so much practice with. Dani, Scott, Jesse, Leah, Flynn, Sally, and even Kirsty and Kane were there. Noah scanned their beaming faces in hope of spotting Kit.**

**Noah enjoyed himself in spite of everything but he upset himself though when he saw his surf board and motorbike helmet in the utility room.**

**'All in good time.' he told himself.**

**Half an hour after Noah arrived a late arrival stepped inside the Palace she was nervous and her palms were sweaty. She made her way inside and hung her jacket up with everyone else's.**

**"Hey, hope I'm not too late!" She blushed.**

**"Kit!" Noah exclaimed grinning wildly now, she smiled back but only a small smile.**

**"You feeling better now you're home Noah?" she asked.**

**Noah nodded and grabbed her hand with both of his.**

**"Look Kit, about what I said when I last saw you I..." Noah let the sentence hang as the music and lights all went off.**

**Kit held onto Noah's hands tightly now, she didn't really like the dark.**

**"It's okay." He soothed gently stroking her hand.**

**"Right, what do we do now?" Scott asked.**

**"I don't know!" Robbie replied as he tried to find the sofa but missed. Even Noah and Kit had to struggle to stop giggling.**

**For a while they sat or stood in silence. Most people managed to make their way home somehow but Scott, Dani, Noah and Kit stayed at the Palace.**

**Scott and Dani made their way upstairs to bed, Noah was helped into his special bed downstairs and Kit crashed on the sofa.**

**The power came back on a while later and the four of them woke up with a start.**

**They frantically rushed around turning off lights and the loud dance music. They all had a good laugh and went back to sleep again. Noah tried in vain to sleep but he just couldn't. He felt closed in and panicky. He felt much more trapped than he had in hospital. He could hear Kit breathing, he felt bad about waking her up but eventually he decided that he had to.**

**"Kit." He hissed through the dark. "Kit!" He said more urgently.**

**Finally she opened her eyes blearily.**

**"What?" she mumbled.**

**"I feel really bad. Seriously I'm on agony here."**

**Kit got out of her bed on the sofa and rushed over to Noah.**

**"Do you want me to get your drugs?"**

**He nodded.**

**Kit raced to the kitchen and grabbed the pills and a glass of water. She took them back to him and he swallowed gratefully.**

**"Thank you." he took her hand in his again and held it tightly. "I've been a prat." he confessed. "I'm so sorry Kit, I've been really horrible to you after everything you did for me and I didn't mean all the stuff I said. I was just thinking of what would be the best for you in the long term."**

**Kit felt her vision being blurred by tears buy she refused to cry.**

**"Noah I have to be honest with you." she said gently. "I'm with someone else."**

**"Who!" Noah shouted as he moved too much.**

**"Kim" her voice was no more than a whisper but it rang over and over again in his ears.**

****

**

* * *

**

**To my reviewers! This is for you!**

**Luv ya all! xxxxxxxxx**


	8. My Immortal

**Depend On Me - Chapter 8 - My Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your prescence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Noah and Kit both went to sleep different people that night. The roles in their strange relationship had turned around completley. Noah remembered how a few weeks ago Kit had been so in love with him but his pride had stepped in the way and he'd said so many things he regretted now. Deep down he just wanted her to be happy and if that was how Kim made Kit feel then he would learn to get used to it. However much it hurt.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Kit woke up the next morning to find that Noah was already awake. She looked over at him, she was concerned.

"you okay Noah" she asked.

"Hmm." Noah muttered breaking out of his trance and looking over at Kit.

"I asked if you were okay and are you"

"Just peachy." Noah said with no emotion. "What more could I want than this"

Kit felt guilty she wasn't exactly helping him to feel better but it wasn't as if he hadn't hurt her either.

"Noah."she said getting up and going to sit next to him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said last night, I didn't mean to make you feel that. I still love you but I can only be your friend, I'm always here for you."

Noah smiled a little. "Why does love have to hurt so much"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you scream I'd wipe away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of these years but..._

_You still have all of me._

Kit helped Noah to take his painkillers and she got him into his wheelchair and they went out of the house.

Noah brightened a little bit at seeing all the things that he loved about Summer Bay. He felt himself relax as he listened to the waves until he realised that Kit was waving to someone.

_You used to captivate me_

_With your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice, it chased away all of the sanity in me._

Noah observed the way that Kim looked at Kit. He looked at her the same way that Noah felt about her. He felt bad for not treating Kit the way that she deserved to be treated. He realised that it was his fault tha was with Kim now and not him. All he had ever wanted was her happiness and that was all he wanted now too.

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Kit took a sideways glance at Noah as Kim ran up to them. She hadn't thought that they would meet Kim. She felt a rush of guilt as Kim came up to and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Noah! How's it going? It's good to see you around"

"Thanks Kim." Noah replied. " It's good to be back, hospitals aren't exactly my favourite places"

The three of them laughed. Noah decided that if Kit had to be with another guy, Kim would be one of the best. He was a nice guy and would make her happy. Still Noah couldn't ignore the emptiness inside.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you scream I'd wipe away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of these years but..._

_You still have all of me._

They parted from Kim and next they went to the Drop In Centre. Flynn stood up to welcome them. Noah had missed the DIC since he'd been in hospital and couldn't wait to come back. Even though his life had been turned upside at least he could still do his counselling job.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

Back at the Palace Kit and Noah drank Noah together in an understanding and friendly silence. They both jumped as the phone rang. Kit went to answer it.

"It was Hayley. She says she'll be back in 10 minutes. I guess this is my cue to go."

Kit gathered up the few things that she had brought with her. She walked over to Noah.

"Do I get a hug?" she asked. Noah was slightly taken aback but held her close to him all the same.

* * *

A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Peace out! xxxx 


	9. Hanging By A Moment

**Hanging By A Moment**

Noah and Kit were still wrapped up in each other's arms when Hayley came home. Kit made an abrupt and apologetic departure and Noah felt embarrassed but happy at the same time. Hayley smiled at him and asked him if she could get him anything but he declined.

**_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_**

Hayley sat down on the sofa opposite him and began to talk to him about events of the day and he told her about his walk with Kit. Even though it hurt him to say it he managed to tell his ex girlfriend about Kim and Kit. Hayley was surprised.

"I thought things were beginning to work out between you. When I saw her coming out of the hospital she looked concerned and I could tell she was really worried about you."

Noah nodded. "Yeah, but I stuffed things up between us completley." He paused and took a long painful breath. "The doctors gave me some drugs and they made me drowsy when I woke up. The affects were described as being like weak amnesia until you get used to your surroundings. As I came round Kit was sitting by my bedside, she'd been there all day one of the nurses said and I thought she was you and she was really upset. I told her that I didn't know anyone called Kit but then once I came round and realised who she was I really did the damage.

He stopped and looked Hayley who had been staring at him with interest and concern. Noah took another deep breath before continuing. This was going to be the hardest part to relive.

"She said that I had told her that I had something to say to her and then I remembered what it was and I felt so bad. Kit had been sat their all day bored out of her mind and then I hadn't even recognised her and then what Isaid next must have been why she ran toKim for confort. I don't blame her, I would have done the same. "

Hayley reacked out and sympathetically took Noah's hand but he refused to hold it. "It's okay Noah. You can tell me, go on."

"I,I told her that we could only ever be friends nothing more. I think she thought I had been leading her on all of this time just because I needed her. It's so ironic Hayley, everything is such a mess and now I've lost her forever."

Noah fought hard not to break down he'd already done it once before. He couldn't do it again, not in front of Hayley anyway.

"You haven't lost her honey.She came to your party, she offered to stay the night, she took you for a walk and she gave you a hug just now. I think she still cares just as much as you do."

Noah smiled a little. "Thanks.But I'm still not convinced. Do you mind if I spend a little bit of time on my own?"

Hayley understood and left. Noah felt bad more making her go but he didn't want her sympathy at that moment. He needed to think, alone.

**_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

Kit walked along the beach, her small backpack slung over one shoulder and her flip flops in one hand. She enjoyed the feeling of the sand between her toes, it gave her something else to focus on. She jumped suddenly and violently as someone creeped up behind her. It was Kim, someone she really didn't want to see right now.

"Hey." He smiled and turned her face to kiss her. "How's Noah doing? He looks better."

"He's fine." Kit answered trying to keep any edge out her voice.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked and Kit felt guilty. She couldn't lie to him but she didn't know what to say to him either. Instead she just nodded. Kim wasn't convinced but he let it go all the same.

"Do you want to hang out later? Maybe we could go to Yabbie Creek and see a movie?" he offered.

Kit considered the offer but declined.

"I'm sorry Kim but I promised Tasha that I'd stay in and watch a movie that's on TV." Kit replied.

"Oh ok." Kim didn't seem to pleased. "Kit..." he began but left the sentence hanging. Kim turned and began to walk away, Kit watched him go, she was angry at herself for pushing him away but she needed some time to herself to clear her head.

**_forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now_**

Hayley left the Palace and made her way to the Diner for a cup of coffee but instead she decided to take a walk along the beach. She slipped her shoes off and stepped forward putting her bare foot on to the warm sand. She listened to the calming sound of the waves lapping. She looked around her and saw that Kit was also on the beach. Hayley noticed that she didn't look very happy either, it looked like she had been crying. Kit crying? Hayley knew something must be wrong. The first thought that entered her mind was Noah. Hayley wondered whether she should go over or not. She knew from Dani that Kit liked her own space but she also knew that she couldn't just leave her like that. She walked towards Kit and sat down a little way away from her and to tried to begin a conversation which wasn't easy to do.

"How are you doing?" Hayley asked gently not prepared for what was to come.

"Fine just fine!" Kit burst out. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" she stood up and began to walk away but Hayley jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"It's okay to be upset Kit. I know this is difficult for you, it's hard on everyone especially you. Noah cares about you okay. When will you realise it?" Hayley asked, she knew she was verging onto dangerous territory now.

Kit was genuinely surprised by what Hayley was saying.

"No he doesn't." she said trying to block whichever emotion that was trying to take over her. "I'm just the stupid kid who drinks away her sorrows and it's my fault he got into this situation in the first place. He must hate me."

It was Hayley's turn to be shocked.

"Hate you? Kit do you always walk around with your eyes closed? He's in love with you!"

Kit laughed out loud this time.

"No Hayley, don't you see he still loves you? Except for Anna and Amber he hasn't been with anyone else since your break up like two years ago now."

Hayley did her best to stay calm. Noah had told her whilst he was in hospital that the past was too painful for them to re write and that was happy just having a friend in her. It was at that moment that Hayley realised who Noah was really in love with and probably always would be. Now she had the problem of making Kit understand and that wasn't going to happen overnight.

**_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

Keeping her voice steady Hayley answered.

"No Kit, but if I can't make you see the truth when it's staring you in the face only Noah can."

"Sure." Kit retorted but it didn;t sound as certain out loud as it did in her head. "If you want to know the truth I'll go and see for myself Hayley okay?"  
Hayley didn't answer but just let Kit go. It was something she had to find out for herself. The two of them deserved to be happy, they hadn't had an easy ride so far but she hoped that being together would make them stronger. Hayley hoped that things would work out, her words may have had no affect on Kit but maybe Noah's would.

**_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_**

Noah sat staring into space wondering about whether he had done the right thing in pushing both Kit and Hayley away from him. He loved them both in completley different ways and didn't want to lose either of them. After the disasterous break up with Hayley their friendship had grown and now he couldn't think of her in any other way except being a best friend.

Kit, on the other hand, he felt a totally different kind of love towards. After everything they had been through from the counselling to the kiss at the dance to the motorbike accident, their relationship had taken many changes and ups and downs. He wished he hadn't rejected her so many times especially that cruel day at the hospital. He wished he could erase that moment. There was a knock at the door which brought him back to his senses.

"Come in!" he called. "Who is it?"

Kit pushed open the Palace door. "It's me"

Noah hadn't expected to see Kit back so quickly.

"Hey,"he said quietly. Kit came and sat down next to him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay. I'm more worried about you." Noah stated.

Kit shrugged away the comment and tried to ignore Hayley's voice in her head.

"No seriously Noah, how is uh...everything?" she asked again.

Before he could stop himself he said :

"Better for seeing you again." he stopped. "Sorry Kit, it's just...it's just..."

"What?" Kit asked laying her hand lightly over his.

"Nothing..." Noah sighed He didn't want to hurt her, her hand was still resting on his.

"Go on." Kit prompted. "Tell me."

"Okay." Noah took a deep breath and prepared himself to take the plunge.

_**Desperate for changing**_

_**Starving for truth**_

_**Closer to where I started **_

_**Chasing after you**_

"I love you Kit." he said and waited for the damage that was to come/

Kit just smiled. " I love you too."

**_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_**

Noah was surprised that Kit said what she did. He knew that she had felt that way once but he thought that she was over that now and that Kim was his replacement in her affections.

"Really?" Noah asked not veiling his surprise very well.

"Hell yeah!" Kit laughed. Noah leant towards her and kissed her gently. Kit gave in trying to ignore her guilt over Kim. She had waited for so long to hear Noah say that he loved her that she refused to let the moment go.

**  
**


End file.
